Niang-Niang
Character Synopsis Niang-Niang (Nyan Nyan) is a "bizarre magician", a Magic God, who dwells in a territory beyond a certain layer of the world. Niang-Niang wears a short white China dress with very baggy sleeves, a hat and a unique charm attached to her forehead. She has an extremely pale complexion, black hair, and green eyes. Character Statistics Tiering: High 1-C | High 1-C | At least 5-B Verse: To Aru Majutsu No Index Name: Niang-Niang Gender: Female Age: At least 4000 years Classification: Magic God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sensory Manipulation, Changing the laws of nature, Death Manipulation, Existing in non-existent places, Mathematics Manipulation, Durability Negation, can transform her fingertips into multiple weapons, Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, possibly up to High), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4) | All prior, except existing in non-existent places | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, can transform her fingertips into multiple weapons, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1) Destructive Ability: High Quantaverse Level (Far superior to "Fake" gremlin-like Othinus, who can freely warp and destroy an 11th Dimensional World a million times. Her existence is so big that it could crush the very multiverse and destroy everything in the process, created The Multiverse itself) | High Quantaverse Level (Restricted to 1/∞ of her strength so as to not accidentally break the world) | At least Planet Level (Far superior to The Fiamma of The Right, who can reduce the planet to dust, her battle with the other Magic Gods could destroy the earth itself) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in The Hidden World, where mandane concepts like Time and Distance don't exist and are below The Magic Gods) | Immeasurable | Unknown Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Ability: High Quantaversal | High Quantaversal | At least Planet Class (Could destroy the planet if she fought too hard with the other nerfed Magic Gods) Durability: High Quantaverse Level | High Quantaverse Level, hard to kill due to layering her existence infinitely | At least Country level (The nerfed Magic Gods can fight between them without killing each other, treating it more as a way to play and release stress), likely higher, possibly at least Planet level (Far superior to the Fiamma of the Right, who can reduce an entire planet to dust and blow it away) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless | Superhuman Range: High Quantaversal | High Quantaversal | Likely at least hundreds of kilometers, possibly Planetary Intelligence: *'Very high', as a Magic God Niang-Niang has completely mastered magic. *Magic Gods can visualize and comprehend things above human understanding Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Has lost access to her Reality Warping powers and the abilities derived from that Versions: Magic God | Influenced by The Zombie | Nerf Spell Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pao Pei:' Niang-Niang is capable of changing her fingertips into weapons like spears, swords, axes, hammers, chainsaws, etc. She refers to these weapons as Pao-Pei (宝貝(パオペイ) Hōgai (Paopei)), read in Chinese as Bǎobèi meaning "treasure". These weapons are not based on religious or historical texts but are weapons used by sages in an ancient Chinese novel. Niang-Niang can produce over a hundred of them, claiming each of them to have a different effect, though the only effect she has displayed is the ability to surround them with flames and use this explosive flames as a sweeping attack. *'Zombie's Existence Layering Spell:' A spell that allows a Magic God to walk in the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power in order to deliberately weaken themselves. Even though this spell weakens a Magic God, it essentially makes them unkillable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed. This spell can only be used by Zombie, but it was used on the other magic gods before they all entered the world, giving them the same attributes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Loli Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Shapeshifters Category:Psychics Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1